Time to Make a Choice
by Rosalinda27
Summary: A Harry Potter fan fic. Following Fred and George through some of the Hogwarts years and after they leave school, the fun they get up to, the scrapes they get into, and the lovely person who helps them out with both. Love, lust and hilarity. Rated M for language and smuttiness that will come later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a new fan fic that I'm trying out, basically because it keeps replaying in my head. Also, those of you who have been kind enough to review my Hobbit story, thank you! I promise I am in the process of writing another chapter. RL got in the way, so sorry about the quietness on that front. Shall endeavor to have it up by this weekend! I hope you enjoy this story :)

*Disclaimer* I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, only my OC.

* * *

She walked down the track, contemplating that perhaps heeled boots weren't the best choice of footwear for this expedition. Looking down the track, towards the house rising up, she breathed a sigh of relief. *Not much further then* She trudged on, keeping her eyes on the house, knowing that every step took her closer towards the people she loved and further away from the ones who she couldn't trust anymore.

Arriving at the door, she knocked, quickly, before she changed her mind. Even though she knew she was always welcome and had been invited to stay many times, deep down, she couldn't help feeling she might not be welcomed. After all, she had been turned away from the last house she thought had contained, people who loved her.

She waited, allowing a minute to pass before she knocked again.

"Hang on, I'm coming," rang a voice.

The door opened. A lovely, plump lady stood in the doorway, with a kind smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah, well, um, I….I…..ah," the girl's voice trailed off.

"What's your name dear?" the kind lady asked.

"Rosealina," the girl replied.

"Oh!" the lady's eyes widened in understanding. "Please darling, come in. I'm Mrs. Weasley, of course, lovely to finally meet you, heard all about you, all lovely stuff, of course, nothing terrible, leave your bags there, we'll get them later. Oh! Did they know you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked, talking and inquiring in one fast breath.

"Ah, no," Rosealina replied. "No, it was kind of a last minute thing, thought maybe a surprise would be fun."

"Ah," Molly's eyes twinkled. "Of course. This should be interesting then. Come on through, everyone is out in the backyard playing Quidditch."

Rose and Molly walked through, Rose's eyes trying to take in all the different magical things happening, pots on the cooktop, spoons stirring them, knitting clacking away, making what looked like socks in red and gold, and the clock, switching positions. Rose noticed that her name had appeared on the visitor handle, showing her as 'home'.

She switched her attention to Molly, who had been narrating the whole time.

"So obviously we're going through the kitchen and family room, stairs lead upstairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms, and this door here, leads out to the backyard," Molly paused, opening the door to the outside.

"Give them a minute, I think Fred is about to try and score a goal, and it wouldn't be fair if we distracted him," Molly said, smiling up at her children.

"I wonder if they will be happy to see me," Rose muttered quietly to herself.

Molly gave her a quick, surprised looked, then looked back up at her children.

Rose looked up, seeing one ginger twin duck past his younger brother, to score a goal.

"YES!" came the double cry of triumph, the two twins high-fiving each other as they passed.

"Bloody unfair!" came the younger brother's shout.

"Ronald, don't you use that language in front of myself and this lovely guest!" Molly shouted up at him.

Everyone in the air stopped playing, and looked down at their mother, to see who was this lovely guest.

"Roza," Fred heard George breath in surprise.

He took it upon himself to be slightly more enthusiastic and louder.

"ROSE"! Came Fred's shout down to Rose and Molly.

"Guess they are happy to see you, dear," Molly said.

Rose smiled, slightly unsure, but a little relieved that at least Fred was happy to see her.

* * *

I know, possibly terrible beginning, but this little scene has just been running a loop through my head constantly! Please review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So for the context: I feel like this story is going to be set at about the summer holidays after Fred and George's fourth year of Hogwarts, which would have been Harry's third, so after PoA. It suits me at the moment, and I did spend some time mulling it over, so between PoA and GoF is where this starts.

Also, huge thank you to Valkyrie69 for reviewing, it seriously made my day and I'm so happy you like Rose!

Also, the disclaimer that I don't own anything except for my OC. :) Please enjoy guys, and let me know what you think!

* * *

George was still sitting in the air on his broom, looking bewildered, between his twin and to the girl on the ground. Fred looked over at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, to the friend they had made only a few months ago. George just looked back, a look on his face that could only suggest shock.

"It's Rose, George! Rose! Our Rose!" Fred exclaimed, wondering why his twin wasn't happy or enthusiastic or bloody anything, really.

"But, why? How?" George whispered, more to himself than to Fred.

"Who bloody cares! C'mon, let's go down," Fred suggested, hoping that perhaps close contact would knock his brother back to himself.

George just nodded, and followed Fred back down to the ground, still in shock, still wondering why his friend was here, at his house, in the middle of summer holidays. He had only just sent an owl to her three days ago. Both Fred and him had written multiple times, that Rose was more than welcomed to visit and hang out, but the last owl he had from her, had suggested she would be staying with family. He certainly hadn't expected her to show up here. He groaned inwardly, thinking of the chaos the house was kind of in, as his mother had insisted on doing every bit of washing she could get her hands on today, as well as planning to cook up a huge feast for dinner that night. Shaking his head as he touched the ground, he hopped off his broom and looked at Rose.

Fred was giving her a hug, saying how much he had missed her, why can't she be better with writing owls, and how happy he was to see her.

Rose hugged him back.

"Oh Freddie, it's good to see you as well. You know I'm hopeless at writing owls. Not much happens between them, so I try to wait until something does happen. Then I write," Rose said, sneaking looks over his shoulder at George, who still seem pretty upset that she was there. Or maybe she was reading the energy wrong. Wouldn't have been the first time. Her skills were still quite small, and only time and practice would improve them.

*Maybe he's just confused* she mused to herself.

"You'll have to forgive George," Fred was saying. "He had a sore throat a couple of days ago, and a headache this morning, so I don't think his brain is working properly, hence the muteness." George just rolled his eyes at the dramatic tone of Fred's voice and went back to looking at Rose.

She seemed different, compared to six months ago. Her chocolate brown hair was longer, with purple tips this time, but the red she had had before still peeked through the brown in the sun. Had she grown a bit taller? Her legs definitely looked longer in the shorts she was wearing, and while they were pale, perhaps there was a bit of tan starting to peek through. He knew it was currently winter, where she lived, plus she had mentioned herself she had a tendency to be pale. He didn't mind. Pale or tanned, her legs still looked good in those shorts. His eyes meandered their way up to her face, and met her eyes. Those deep, river blue eyes. He felt calm staring into them, and truly smiled for the first time those whole holidays. While Fred made him laugh and smile quite a bit, this smile suggested something more, something that only Rose could pull out of him. He felt happy, and kept smiling at her, before deciding he should really greet her.

Rose felt the energy shift and knew that he was happy to see her, he had just been worried and confused before. She smiled back at him.

George stepped forward and pulled Rose into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Roza," George whispered into her ear.

"It's good to see you, Georgie", Rose whispered back, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Mwahhaa, that's it! Stayed tuned for the next chapter. Actually, I'm quite impressed with myself that this came out quite quickly, only a day later after the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you liked it!


End file.
